Iris Richards
"You can't change my mind, I won't let what happened too Sarah happen to anyone else. I want to help people I want to stop the bad guys before they get a chance to kidnap more than 1 person" ''- Iris on joining the SPA'' Iris Beatrice Richards was born the first daughter to Peter and Tara Richards, her younger sister was Sarah Richards was 4 years younger than her. Iris was a natural born witch and brought up accordingly. She learned how to use and handle her abilities at a young age and was a true potential as a witch. She mastered abilities much faster than other witches and warlock's her age. She became a powerful witch and a member of the Supernatural Protection Agency, she became master of her abilities at the age of 57 when she was able to bind her emerald amulet as a tattoo on her body. Iris is part of the Richards Family. Early History At the age of 9 each witch was given an amulet which represented their soul. Iris chose a green emerald which when she touched it lite brighter than any normal light. Iris wore her amulet brightly and with courage, never taking it off getting ready for her 25 birthday when she would never be able to take it off. It was the legend of these witches, they had been cursed instead of immortality, it had an edge to it. They immortality was trapped inside their amulet and they had to wear it in order to harness it's powers. Iris became powerful at the age of 16 when she could harness energy that even elders' found difficult. She joined the Supernatural Protection Agency at the age of 18 after her sister was kidnapped. Her sister being 15 had been kidnapped from their local youth club, by a pack of werewolves. Iris tried everything she could to find her sister, casting spells and locator spells, but she could never get the right one. She could never find her, so she started trying to track her down the hard way. She questioned everyone who could possible knew about what happened with her sister, until she found a lead. With a few spells and trickery she was able to determine the location where her sister was being held. Although alone and not knowing what she could deal with she was very unprepared and angry. She didn't want her parents to know where she was and niether did she want any of her friends involved in something that could hurt them. So she staked out the place, she had decided she would watch the place for one night. She watched at people entered the building and then left a few hours later, werewolves. The way the howled in laughter and a simple spell told her what she was dealing with and she knew that she would be able to at least save her sister if nothing else. But with a few more hours she worked out how many werewolves she was dealing with and also that they never left together. But their was a time when only one werewolf was left in by himself. Iris decided to use that as her; not knowing that another team had been thinking the same thing. She entered the house directly in front of them and stood face to face with the werewolf. Her anger flowed through her and she managed to knock it off it's feet before scuttering to get her sister. While trying to untie her sister, the werewolf had recovered and moved to grab her. When she moved the rag from her sisters throat she screamed for Iris to watch. Iris turned just in time to see the man in front of her go flying backwards in to the wall. A man with brown, almost black eyes was at his throat saying something that Iris couldn't hear before they knocked him out and tied him up. Iris was amazed and before she knew what was happening there was a team of 6 agents around her, untying her sister and questioning her. She questioned him right back. Confused and intregued. She found out about the Supernatural Protection Agency and when she was returned home she couldn't stop thinking about them. 6 months later, after a lot of research and a life time decision she decided to join. She left her family and her sister behind before marching up to the protection agency and demanding a job - the first person she found laughed in her face. Luckily for her the Blue eyed man was there, the one that saved her sister. He took her straight to the top floor, and introduced her to the people in charge. Who he had apparently already told about Iris. They were impressed that Iris camped out the werewolves before entering and knocking out the werewolf herself. Sure she had some flaws but nothing that couldn't be taught differently and they took her on as an Agent. Specifically the Blue eyed man that she found out was called; Kris. Kris was a hybrid, werewolf/faerie, although one that had been completely stripped from the other world and had no need to steal the souls of others but instead he loved to steal the energy they had, although he never killed and could completely handle it. Kris began teaching her how to fight and hunt and before too long they were taking on missions. Although something changed, Iris forgot to where her necklace and would lose it from time to time and even Kris had to remind her. She began to get worried that she would never be able to keep the necklace on and became frustrated with herself knowing that after her 25 birthday if she took it off she could be instantly killed and die. When she was 23 she knew she had to get used to wearing it and fighting with it - so she asked Kris to help her work with the amulet on. Before long she even forgot it was there and instead of taking it off from time to time she kept it on and just imagined she was past her 25. When she turned 25, her amulet shined with a bright light and she felt the power vibrate through her, for that full day she was a spectacular green colour under her skin. She tried to hide it, cover it up but it was hard to keep it up when she was working with someone that knew her so well. After 10 years of working with Kris, they were both split up in order to work with different people. When she was split up she used all her free time looking for a cure for her kind, or trying to get out of her curse, trying to bind the necklace to her. She went through partners faster than people had relationships after Kris, not being able to work with a lot of people and taking things into her own hands instead of teaching the newbies how to do it. When she turned 57 she came across her spell, the spell to bind her necklace to her in the form of a tattoo. She thought she had finally found the spell in which to save her species from the curse. She needed to try it out and make sure it was true. She gathered the ingredience for the spell and spoke the words, her amulet glowed just like it did when she turned 25 before the pain kicked in as it melted itself into her body, the chain melted into her neck and under her skin, just like her amulet and the chain around her neck, unfortunately for her she also had a necklace under the amulet, one with a small wolf and a feather on it. That also melted into her skin and when the pain stopped an hour lately. The spell had disappeared from not only the book in front of her, but the pages she wrote on and also out of her head as if it was wipped from her memory altogether. She knew now that she had the power to find what she wanted and she knew she would never stop trying. She dedicated her time back to her the SPA and started to train the newbies a lot better. She took on a lot more special cases and was often paird back with Kris until eventually she ended up in a relationship with her partner. 20 years later when she turned 99, they eventually got together and at first off it was a friends with benifits situation until a few years later Kris realised that Iris was someone he would rather not share. She was 125 and was still protected by her now Alpha Mate, and even through he was part faerie he was accepted into the life of a werewolf much easier as an elder than he had ever been before. Category:Witch Category:LittleStephyBear Category:LittleSparkyBear Category:Immortal Characters Category:Amulet survival Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Good Witches Category:Immortal Witch Category:SPA agent Category:Supernatural Protection Agency Category:Emma Stone Image